


The Alchemist and The Blade

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Hatter's Voltron Oneshots/Drabbles [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Future fics, Kallura Month 2018, Lots of Fics, With some Plance and Hunelle and others here and there, kallura, no Nsfw, oneshots, pregnant Allura, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Oneshots and tumblr prompts for Kallura all complied into one place.Here we go, please bless this mess.





	1. Misty Eyes and Constellations (I'll Be Missing You)

He misses them, as insane as it sounds.

 

He misses the yelling at about three am from Lance’s room where they’ve got Killbot set up.

 

He misses Hunk’s cooking and Pidge’s annoyance at almost anything that moves. He wonders who she’ll find to spar with to cool her temper off a bit now.

 

Somehow, he misses Shiro more than the first time they’d lost him. In the weeks leading up to him leaving the team and coming here his friend had been distant.

 

And… Keith misses Allura.

 

He wasn't entirely sure in what way, his thoughts lingered on her more than the others, a breath and she was in his head again. Her smile, her calm voice and more often than not her tendency to call him out on his behaviour.

 

Her laughter, bright as it could be sounding right next to his ear as their weapons connected in sparring matches.

 

What did it mean when only her laughter made him feel calm and lighter than anything else? Like everything would be ok?

 

Keith didn’t really know, he just knew that that particular feeling eased into his bones whenever he heard her laugh, or even just spoke to her.

 

He stares up at the ceiling of his small room within the Blade of Marmora headquarters, smaller than his room at the castle… It’s less warm too, he knows he can’t just walk down the hall to the lounge area and see her sitting there going through files stored on the Castle’s computer systems, photos of a world long gone.

 

Blue eyes that held so much light, so much to hide what was missing. What was gone, there was no sense of happiness in those eyes sometimes, especially when looking at or speaking of Altea.

 

A reminder of what she’d lost.

 

He wanted to take her hands, wanted to hold them and never let go. Like he had when they’d run away to test if Zarkon was following them when they’d just hung in space for a lingering moment and he could see every piece of starlight in her eyes.

 

He saw constellations and something full of promise in those eyes, there’s was little tension in her shoulders he could remember that the straining muscles of her back easing when he caught her.

 

Keith remembered every tiny freckle hidden across the bridge of her nose, could remember Red purring at him moments later about her.

 

He smiles as he places his arm over his eyes, he needed to sleep and not go down this road again.

 

Not go down this road when she was light years of space away from him, sat in a Castle he sometimes felt he shouldn’t have left. It wasn’t like she was alone, Allura relied on Shiro just as much as he did sometimes, she would be ok….

 

Even if she couldn’t talk through the pain of losing her Father with most of them, the cold hard clarity that you were never going to see the person who raised you again.

 

But… Keith didn’t just miss her, no. Sometimes it felt like all he could think about was her, he _knows_ she worked out he was leaving the team first. The minute she’d looked up at him in the crowd, picking him out easily as if it was as second nature to her she’d known.

 

He was sure of it.

 

It was easy to call and check in on the team, but he mostly only really bothered Pidge when it came to that. Mainly because she was usually the only person who was awake at whatever hour he actually ended up being able to spare some time, sometimes he’d see Lance in the background hanging out with a game controller in one hand and a slight glare off to the side.

 

There was only once, he’d called Allura.

 

Just after Naxzela, after Lotor’s first piece of information had checked out with the Blade.

 

And she’d asked quite plainly if he had really tried to die for them.

 

A single word and she was gone.

 

“Keith? Hope you’ve gotten sleep, Kolivan has a new mission for you, something about extracting an agent, so seeing that should be interesting.” The other Blade reported with a half grin.

 

“I’ll be right there.”

 

He hadn’t slept.

 

Not a wink.

 

And all he wanted to see…


	2. I Swear (I Will Not Miss You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A companion fic to 'Misty Eyes and Constellations' 
> 
> Allura does not miss him.

She has never liked Holes.

 

She doesn’t like missing pieces of a whole that seem like cracks. 

 

But that’s what it feels like. 

 

Allura doesn’t miss Keith. 

 

She doesn’t. 

 

She knows because she doesn’t notice when he doesn’t come to comfort her after long missions. 

 

She knows because she doesn’t wander down the hall to his room to talk and find it empty because she’d forgotten it was. 

 

She knows because she doesn’t think about comments he’d have made about certain things to make her smile. 

 

Allura doesn’t miss Keith. 

 

She  _ can’t.  _

 

Because that would mean he had actually left them. 

 

That would mean he had actually left them so he could investigate his past and ultimately try to sacrifice himself to save them all.

 

She’d been fine, she hadn’t thought about him any more than something that came and went. She still had Shiro to confide in, to talk to when things got hard. 

 

_ “Allura, the world is often more than it seems.”  _ Her Mother had told her when she was a child before she’d grown ill and left too “ _ It will move and it will change around you, you need to know that before you rule anything. Before you lead anyone.”  _

 

She could remember herself listening with rapt attention, “ _ Father says that too.”  _

 

_ “Good, your Father is a good ruler my juniberry.”  _ She could almost remember her Mother’s hand as it smoothed through her hair,  _ “One day. You will have your own team, just like the Paladins, you will lead them with skill and with someone you trust at your side.”  _ The smile on her Mother’s face had been assured, no doubt in it  _ “They may contradict you, but they will always be on your side.”  _

 

_ Why.  _ Was what she wanted to ask now. 

 

She didn’t think about his small smiles that betrayed his emotions sometimes. 

 

_ Why  _

 

She didn’t think about his presence at her side throughout meetings, keeping her just a bit saner than she would usually be in those situations. 

 

_ Why  _

 

She reaches over and taps the visor of his helmet, she can almost see his eyes through it. Smoothing out her hand so she’s laying it across the helmet. 

 

She’d sit in the Black Lion sometimes, talk to Shiro. Before he came back and… After. 

 

Because even if Shiro was back, it didn’t  _ feel  _ like he was. There wasn’t any of the calm aura that surrounded him now, he didn’t take her by the hands or look her in the eyes unless he was giving an order to her. 

 

A Princess without a sword. 

 

_ He’d  _ always spoken with respect when he argued with her,  _ He’d  _ always made it clear that maybe he didn’t understand her side of the story yet but was willing to find out what it was.  _ He’d  _ been there, when she’d had to start leading the coalition, putting it in place without Shiro’s help. 

 

Keith had kept her calm. 

 

_ Keith  _ had listened to her. Agreed with her. Stood with her. 

 

He’d kept her sane, calm and present. 

 

His eyes, dark enough that she couldn’t decide if they were some shade of brown or purple… Though she’d guess purple now over brown. 

 

She didn’t need him, she didn’t need his calm company late at night when she couldn’t shake Altea from her thoughts or dreams, she didn’t need  _ Keith.  _

 

_ She didn’t.  _

 

She had Lotor now. 

She had a Prince by her side, who was willing to listen to her. Despite their rocky start, despite everything she liked that he made her feel important.  _ Needed. _

 

But hadn’t she felt just the same? Only deeper and more understood than any others? How in his quiet calm that encased him around her she’d found a feeling that could only be described as  _ Safe?  _ She didn’t need him. 

 

Keith could stay where he was. 

 

Keith could… Could be gone and she’d survive. 

 

Allura didn’t miss him. 

 

She  _ didn’t.  _

 

She  _ couldn’t.  _

 

“Allura?” Pidge’s voice is audible next to the doorway to the room she’s in, “What are you doing in Keith’s room?” 

 

She wiped the tears that hadn’t fallen away and stood up, “Nothing, how are we going towards Galra HQ?” 

 

“Almost there… Are you ok?” She watched as the Green Paladin’s eyebrows furrowed at her in concern, an expression Allura hadn’t ever thought she’d have directed at her on this face in particular, “You know, you can always talk about what’s bothering you-”    
  
“I’m fine Pidge.” She reached over as she passed by the Paladin, placing a hand on the smaller girl’s shoulder, “Don’t worry your pretty head about it.” 

 

The concern wasn’t wiped away. 

 

“Okay…” Pidge murmured, then shifted her eyes away as she spoke next “I’m sure Lance would be willing to listen to whatever it is.” 

 

Oh, she knew that was a bad idea.

 

“Lance has enough on his mind I think, so do you and I don’t want to bother Shiro his headaches have been getting stronger…” Allura replied easily, “I’ll talk to…” But she stops. 

 

_ “Were you going to die for us?”  _

_   
_ “...The mice, they always cheer me up.” 

  
  
“ _ Yes.”  _

 

She walks as fast as she can from the room of the person who’s one word had shattered her dreams. 

 

Pidge doesn’t offer up a reply as they make their way to the bridge. 

 

It’s not the same. 

 

But it will do. 


	3. An Evening of Ruined Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations shine brightest on the open road and in the centre of a deserted ruin.

Her fingers dig into his side, her arms snaked around his waist and the helmet on her head sliding slightly. 

 

But.

 

She’s unnervingly silent, he doesn’t know what she’s thinking about but this is the first time she’s actually come to him since… Since he left and they got back to Earth, he can feel her internal warmth as she seems to dig her face into his shoulder as the wind whips past his own and he cannot hear a thing but can feel her heartbeat.

 

So, he does the only thing he can. 

 

He drives across the desert roads, something he’s done a million times, the stars shining up into the night sky and he wonders if she feels it too. 

 

That pull. 

 

That calling sound that echoes from the stars and sings in his ears. 

 

“I hear it.” It’s a whisper next to his ear, “I hear it stronger with every day I’m here.” 

He wanted to return to the stars. 

 

“I want to return to the stars.” Allura murmurs, leaning her head back and looking straight up at the sky. 

 

Keith starts to slow his hoverbike, she leans forwards again and her helmet implants itself in the center of his back.

 

The wind is no longer in his ears.

 

“Me too.” 

 

He pulls to a full stop, Allura moves and gets off of the bike, hopping down onto the dusty plane in front of them. Her hands reach up and gently pull the helmet from her head, her hair is flying out of her bun in weird directions and he can’t help it. 

 

His fingers close around the hairpin sticking up and he pulls it out, watching her hair tumble down her back like an unfurling ploom of smoke. 

 

Her whole body freezes, she doesn’t move “Why… Why did you…” She’s grasping for words and not looking at him, “Why did you do that?” 

 

“I don’t know…” He admits so quietly that she now does turn to him, “You look nice with your hair down.” 

 

And Allura starts completely, turning towards him with her face red “Stop that.” 

 

“Stop what?”    
  
She frowns as she fiddles with the end of her hair, “Talking like you missed me.” 

 

He climbs fully off of his bike and stands in front of her, looking her in the eyes, he’s taller now but with the quiet night shining above him he is reminded of holding her hands in his, how her eyes echoed the stars around them and he’s… 

 

“I missed you Allura.” Her breath hitches slightly, before he can second guess himself he’s reaching up and brushing hair away from her face, “I missed you more than I missed anyone else.” 

 

Her eyes are storming he realises, not sadness… Something deeper, something that can’t decide if it’s rage or relief. 

 

“I left.” Keith says, she hasn’t pushed him away, so he continues to twirl his finger in her hair, being careful not to brush her skin, “I shouldn’t have.” 

 

She says nothing, but her lips twist as if she wants to. 

 

“But… I’m not good at this you know that right?” He moves his full hand through her hair now, “I can’t string emotions together in words like Lance and Hunk, I can’t leave something implied as well as Shiro or Pidge… I just…” 

 

Quiznak, he wished she’d say something.

 

“We need to talk.” He states it as softly as he can, he moves to remove his hand from her hair but her helmet hangs in her left hand as she reaches up to stop him, there’s wide alarm in her eyes as if she hadn’t meant to do that, “We have… So much to talk about.” 

 

Allura looks at him, she’s just looking at him. Her lips pressed into a line, a line that scares him beyond belief. 

 

“We do.” She agrees finally. 

 

His sigh is of relief and before he can stop himself he’s falling forwards and landing on her shoulder, “It’s probably an argument we’re going to end up having.”    
  
“Multiple times.” There’s a note of humour in Allura’s voice he realises, the wind blows somewhere quietly, “.....Can I try driving?”

 

He laughs, pulling back “Sure, if you really want to.” 

 

Her eyes sparkle, “Really? We used to have bikes like this on Altea, but I wasn’t allowed near them since they were ‘Not appropriate for proper ladies of standing’.” Her tone goes somehow even posher, “....My nanny wasn’t very giving when I was a child.” 

 

“You had a nanny?” 

  
Her blush returns, “.....Only in my younger years when my parents were busy with affairs of court.” She twiddles her thumbs, “When I became a young adult my Father moved her to take care of some other noble’s newborn and I joined him and my Mother in watching the affairs of our kingdom.”    
  
Keith blinks, “That must have been a good experience.”    
  
“It was so boring I would have preferred an etiquette lesson in cutlery over that.”    
  
He laughs, she smiles finally. 

 

“Give me the keys.” Is what she says once his laughter dies down.

 

He complies. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


She’s a natural. 

 

“Put a bit more pressure into the accelerator.” He softly inputs, she follows his direction with ease and shifts back against him as he does, he pulls his arms tighter around her waist and for some reason her shoulders become less tense, “There we go…” 

 

Her hair has been pulled back into a ponytail, she’s tucked it down the collar of the simple t-shirt and jeans she’s borrowed from Nadia.

 

But what he’s enjoying seeing in the mirrors is the  _ smile  _ on her face as she drives, they still need to talk. He knows that, but he tucks his head in her collarbone as the wind whips around them as she speeds up, helmet in the storage compartment after some mild bickering about safety measures.

 

_ (“We’re DEFENDERS OF THE UNIVERSE Keith, we don’t need helmets where we’re going.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Uh-huh? And where is that?” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “................I don’t know.”) 

 

Her eyes were wide and sparkling the further she drove, they passed through one of the suburbs that hadn’t been reached by the rebuilding effort yet and she slowed. 

 

“Can we walk for awhile?” She asks so quietly, slipping off the hoverbike before he can answer and just starting to walk through the desolate rubble with foliage starting to climb over the broken pieces of what were once near identical houses. 

 

Her hair glows in the moonlight and he can’t help but follow her, the leather jacket on his shoulders is heavy as the wind blows through the area, waking up dust and rustling weeds on the ground around them in random spots. 

 

Allura runs a hand over some of the grey brick where moss has grown in the darker patches, furniture is strewn around the place, it looks like something out of book about what happens after humanity dies out, he looks around and realises….

 

“We stopped the end of another planet but not without casualties.” She speaks up, turning towards him with her arms pressed behind her back, “I’m glad we saved Earth, I am but…”    
  
“We don’t belong here?” 

 

Her eyes go wide, “We?” There’s a note of disbelief in her tone, “You haven’t said that since we ran away because we thought Zarkon was chasing us.” There’s a little fondness in her voice with the disbelief. 

 

“Best roadtrip ever.”    
  


She laughs, a small twinkling sound that moves with her as she continues to walk through the ruins, “We got stranded in space!” 

 

“I got to see the stars up close.” 

 

“You are impossible.” 

 

He laughs this time and catches up with her, “Have you seen anything of Earth that you actually like?” His question hangs between them as she hums, jumping up in the simple boots she wears onto a stone in the middle of an empty gap. 

 

“The Ocean was nice to see.” She admits, looking around her “....Even if I was sinking into it when I saw most of it, what about you? Anything on Earth you like to look at?”

 

Keith stands next to her, looking up at her on the rock though she was only an inch taller than him standing on it these days, “The Desert and the Cities.” 

 

“Can I ask why?” 

 

She uses his shoulder as a hand rest as she climbs down, ending up in front of him instead, making it easy for him to look at her properly, her eyes wide at him, curiosity brimming just below the surface and there they were. 

 

The constellations. 

 

“You’re wonderful.” 

 

Allura blushes. 

 

He blushes, “I said that out loud didn’t I?” 

 

“Yes, yes you did.” 

 

She reaches up tentatively, slowly as if she’s expecting him to disappear, her fingertips skim his cheek and back away again as she takes a step back, her eyes are downcast.

 

“Let’s continue exploring.” 

 

* * *

  
  


“I think you left because you were trying to find yourself.” She begins, a little in front of him on the trail they’d located, “That and you were worried about rejection as the Leader since Shiro was back.” 

 

He shrugs, “Mostly the latter, but it wasn’t Shiro’s rejection I was afraid of.” 

 

“Then who’s…” Allura stops, she turns to him him her lips in a small ‘O’ expression, “Keith, the team would never reject you, you know that.” 

 

Keith walks towards her, “Allura, it wasn’t the team’s either.” 

 

She blinks, “....Mine?” 

 

“Yours.” He whispers it. 

 

She looks away and continues walking. 

 

* * *

 

“I was hurt because you said Voltron couldn’t go on without me… And then Voltron did.” 

 

Allura laughs, it’s broken slightly and less calm than before following his confession a few minutes ago, “No we did not, Voltron was a mess! We didn’t know who to follow and Shiro was acting strange, then we threw Lotor into the mix! Keith if you’d been there then I probably wouldn’t have ever…” She trails off. 

 

“That wasn’t your fault, I’m sorry I suggested it was back when we were stranded in space.” 

 

“.....I’m sorry it seemed like we replaced you… No, like  _ I  _ replaced you.” Her voice is softer, smoother, “You aren’t replaceable Keith, I was lost without you.” 

 

He can’t breathe when she looks at him this time. 

 

“I would very much like to be found I think.” 

 

Time is passing and he’s not talking and she’s… 

 

“Are you seriously giving me the ‘Silent Treatment’ right now Kogane?” 

 

Keith admittedly does a double take, “How do you know what that is?”    
  
She shrugs, “Pidge has been doing it to Lance, she thinks we’re dating and no one’s attempting to tell her otherwise…. It’s ridiculous.” 

 

“Why don’t you tell her?”    
  
“Because she won’t listen to me.” Allura huffs, “Pidge doesn’t listen to anyone.” 

 

He takes a step towards her, “So, you and Lance aren’t together?”    
  
“I’ve been flirting and pouring my heart out to you for the last  _ hour  _ Keith, no we aren’t together…” She crosses her arms, “Honestly, you and Pidge should just be together you’re both so stubborn.” 

 

They stand there and look at each other, before Allura smiles. She’s smiling like she’s having fun, it was a rare sight at this point.

 

Keith finds that he’s smiling too. 

 

“So… You’ve been flirting with me for the last hour?” 

 

“Thank you for noticing!” She huffs, before laughing. 

 

Allura grabs his hand. 

 

He never wants her to let go ever again. 

  
  
  
  



	4. Three AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you feel this?" Fictober Prompt 1/"New Beginnings" Kallura Month Prompt 1 
> 
> Allura is awakened by a kick.

He didn’t know much about pregnancy, he’d read the books when he’d been handed them by Pidge, well… He hadn’t been handed them, so much as having them thrown at him by her with one hand, since the other arm was occupied holding her one and only child. 

 

But, still he was at a loss when Allura made a small noise next to him, human pregnancies he got now- Those books were extensive, of course they were -but Altean ones were gifted through the words of Coran and Romelle, along with Lana, the Altean Midwife who’d taken up residence with them since they publicly announced that the Queen of New Altea was pregnant.

 

“‘Lura?” Keith reached out to smooth a hand through her hair as she jumped slightly, “Everything okay?” 

 

She responded by taking his hand and rolling over to face him, settling it on her stomach “Can you feel this?” 

 

“Feel what-” But then it happened, a soft and sudden kick, “-oh.” 

 

Allura looked at him, “Is that normal? Is a baby supposed to kick?” Her eyes seemed to fill with a little bit of worry, it was three am and they were both tired so he pulls her closer as the baby kicks at her stomach again.

 

“It’s normal, Baby’s safe.” He muttered and felt her relax against him, “Are you okay?”

 

She nodded against his chest, “Yes, I’m just nervous is all, I’ve never really been very good with children.” 

 

“That’s a lie.” Keith states plainly, “You deal with Lance and Romelle just fine.”    
  
Allura bursts into laughter. 

 

“Come on, don’t you think Lance has matured at least a little?” She asks through the giggles as he rubs a circle into her back, her laughter is renewed immediately, “Nevermind, I can’t say that with a straight face.” 

 

“No one can.” 

 

She’s still laughing as she wraps her own arms around him properly, “I love you.” She murmurs quietly, softly.

 

“I love you too.” He stopped rubbing her bag, “We still aren’t naming our child Bob.” 

 

“But it’s such a nice earth name!!” Allura pulls her head out of his chest to look at him, “What about Bianca?” 

 

“I like it.” He presses their foreheads together, “Maybe, Kevin for a boy” 

 

“Oh, but you lost that bet with Lance.” He stopped completely, his face convulsing, “Don’t worry, we never said where the name had to go, we can bury it with multiple middle names.” 

 

He kissed her forehead, “I love you so much.” 

 

“Love you too.” She sighs, “Baby’s stopped kicking now, sleep might be possible.” 

 

Keith makes a small noise of agreement, “Don’t be afraid to wake me up if you need anything ‘Lura.” 

 

“I won’t be…” 

 


End file.
